Amor en la playa
by Adriana Mikaelson
Summary: Bella y Stefan se conocen gracias a que este la salva de la muerte, que sucedera entre ellos, surgira amor a primera vista


Bella llevaba horas caminando, maldecía mentalmente al no aceptar la oferta de su amiga Lucero de irse con ella, pero por no querer molestar ahora estaba perdida y llegaría tarde a la fiesta, ya era de noche, caminaba por una calle oscura, tendría que preguntar porque era definitivo que se había perdido, estaba a punto de regresarse cuando vio la figura de una mujer, se fue acercando

Pero al estar pocos pasos se arrepintió al reconocer a esa mujer, el corazón le empezó a latir fuertemente como si quisiera salirse del cuerpo

-Victoria—susurro, cuando la mujer se le abalanzo

Stefan caminaba por las calles, buscando a su próxima víctima cuando escucho el grito desgarrador de una mujer, estaba cerca de donde venia el grito y corrió a velocidad vampírica, vio a dos mujeres una estaba tirada en el suelo y la otra se estaba preparando para atacar, pudo identificar que una de ellas era un _Frio_ otro tipo de vampiro.

Corrió y aventó a la vampira, fue muy fácil acabar con ella ya que aunque se vieran indestructibles no lo eran, volteo a ver si la frágil humana estaba bien, Bella por otro lado estaba perdida en aquellos ojos verdes que la habían salvado de una muerte dolorosa

-te encuentras bien, no te hare nada

-gracias—se levanto y corrió a abrazarlo

-no estas asustada

-asustada del hombre que ha salvado mi vida

-cual es tu nombre—pregunto

-Isabella Swan pero dime Bella—se presento

-Bella—tomo su mano y le dejo un cálido beso—el nombre te hace justicia, yo soy Stefan Salvatore, ahora podría saber porque una mujer esta a estas horas sola

-iba a una fiesta, pero creo que regresare a casa

-pudo acompañarte no vaya a ser que aparezca otro vampiro y quiera matarte—sonrió ante eso—en donde vives

-cerca de la playa, llegamos caminando

Se pusieron a caminar en silencio, Stefan no se explicaba el sentimiento de querer protegerla porque ya había ideado un plan para convertirla en su cena cuando se deshiciera de la _Fría _pero al verla se imagino matándola y no le gusto lo que veía

-como es que eres un vampiro—rompió el silencio la castaña

-porque no puedo ser un vampiro

-no tienes los ojos rojos o dorados tu piel no está fría ni dura

-bueno yo soy un vampiro tradicional, como lo de los libro o películas un original, los que tú conoces son llamados _Fríos _

-no sabía que había dos tipos de vampiros, como te convertiste

-eres muy curiosa Isabella—esta hizo una mueca cuando la llamo así

-no quieres contármelo

-ágamos un trato yo te cuando mi historia y tú me cuentas la tuya—asintió—naci en Mystic Falls en 1847 tengo un hermano mayor que yo, cuando tenía 17 años mi padre le dio asilo a una mujer su nombre era Katherine Pirce me enamore de ella o bueno al menos ella me hizo creer eso—al ver la cara de confusión agrego—nosotros usamos la compulsión para obligar a los humanos pero a otros vampiros no se puede, bueno pero mi hermano Damon si se enamoro de ella y estuvo jugando con los dos, ella nos daba de beber su sangre y bebía la de nosotros, las familias fundadoras sabían acerca de los vampiros, mi familia era una de ellas entonces encerraron a todos los vampiro incluyendo a Katherine, nosotros por irla a salvar nuestro padre nos mato y morimos con sangre de vampiro en nuestro sistema nos convertimos en uno de ellos, de primero yo me descontrole me volví un destripador pero después me fui a la dieta animal esa nos debilita, en fin paso el tiempo y regrese a mi ciudad natal y conocí a Elena la Doppelgänger de Katherine y me enamore de ella pero luego llego mi hermano que se había propuesto arruinar mi vida, hubo muchos vampiros que quisieron matarnos pero al final todo acabo y Elena escogió a mi hermano

-aun la sigues amando

-creo que no, con el tiempo he aprendido al olvidarla

-sabes el amor que se olvida no es amor—comento—bien es mi turno, naci en un pueblo de Washington, Forks mis padres se separaron meses después de haber nacido, cuando cumplí 17 años me fui a vivir con mi padre ya que mi madre se había vuelto a casar y quería darle espacio fue cuando los conocí en el instituto Los Cullen una familia de vampiros me enamore de uno de ellos por suerte mía el soltero de primero no me hablaba me ignoraba después fuimos hablando hasta que me convertí en su novia cuando supe que era un vampiro, estaba tan enamorada de él su nombre es Edward Cullen me volví amiga de su familia un día cuando fui a verlos jugar beisbol llego un clan nómada tres vampiros rápidamente uno de ellos se obsesiono con mi sangre, cuando estaba a punto de matarme llego Edward y lo mato, por eso Victoria a la que mataste me quería matar porque mataron a su pareja y ojo por ojo

-pareja por pareja

-exacto, entonces ellos se alejaron y cuando fue mi cumpleaños número 18 su hermano me ataco cuando me corte el dedo, entonces él me dejo diciendo que solo había sido un juego para él, entre en depresión me ayudo mi amigo Jacob que es un licántropo, pero yo me arte de la situación y me fui a la universidad y salí de de la depresión y me di cuenta que solo había sido un capricho

Suspiro—sabes tenemos algo en común tu y yo fuimos abandonados por los que se supone que son los amores de nuestra vida

-mira es aquí

Era una casa de dos pisos, no era lujosa pero si linda bien decorada y discreta la acompaño hasta la puerta

-te veré mañana

-claro, buenas noches

-buenas noches—se despidió y entro a la casa

.

.

.

.

Era un día soleada, bella y Stefan estaban sentados en la arena admirando las olas hace dos semanas que se conocían y habían salido juntos a todas partes fiestas, a comer, al cine etc. No lo podían explicar pero se sentían bien cuando estaban juntos se olvidaban de todo a su alrededor.

-si nos sentamos más atrás no me quiero mojar—replico bella

-no te quieres mojar—negó—bien—se levanto, la cargo caminando hacia las olas

-que haces, no—trataba de bajarse pero la tenia bien agarrada, se fue adentrado más hacia el mar llego hasta donde el agua le llegaba al pecho y se sumergió con ella—el agua esta helada—chillo

Se sumergieron más hasta que bella trato de corre pero la jalo y empezó a aventarle agua

-así que quieres guerra, pues guerra tendrás—y empezaron a lanzarse agua

Se fueron acercando a la orilla hasta que los dos cayeron a la arena encima el uno del otro, sus labios estaban a centímetros, Stefan aparto el cabello de la cara de Bella para juntar sus labios, el beso fue lento y apasionado hasta que se separaron por falta de aire

-había querido hacer esto desde hace tiempo—murmuro, cuando juntaron sus frentes

-yo igual—dijo para después volver a juntar sus labios

.

.

.

.

-estas celosa

-yo, celosa claro que no—y siguió caminando alejándose

-sabes que te ves fea cuando estas enojada—susurro Stefan en su oído

-entonces no me veas—y se agarro a correr

-mira que si te atrapo, te voy ahogar a besos—grito

-si me alcanzas—grito bella mientras corría para que no la atrapara

.

.

.

.

Era de noche la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana, Stefan y Bella estaban acorrucados en la cama las sabanas tapaban sus cuerpos desnudos.

-te amo—inquirió mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios—juntos hasta el final de nuestra existencia

-te amo y estaremos juntos hasta que se acaben nuestras vidas o hasta el fin de nuestra existencia


End file.
